


Stars

by Oixstachio116



Series: Gwenvid week 2018! [2]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Day Two, Mwuak nerf and Max are mentioned, Night, Star Gazing, gwenvid - Freeform, gwenvid week 2018!, sorry this is a day late
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-29
Updated: 2018-08-29
Packaged: 2019-07-04 01:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15831375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oixstachio116/pseuds/Oixstachio116
Summary: Gwen and David star gaze together.





	Stars

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry this is late!  
> I was just super busy yesterday, had no ideas, and just..not in a good mental state
> 
> But I hope you'll like it anyway!

"David, where are we going?",Gwen asked as David took her hand and led her out into the forest.

"It'll be great! You'll see!" He chimed happily.

Gwen rolled her eyes. If it was better then getting sleep after a horrible anxiety ridden day at camp Campbell it better be as great as David claimed.

Climbing over rocks and stumps and walking on the bumpy uneven dirt path better be worth it.

Gwen undoubtly had a terrible day. For starters, during breakfast when David wasn't around the kids decided to take control of the camp again. They ended up tying Gwen to the flag post again and David was too busy stopping them to get her down for the next three hours.

Nerf ate cheese again and threw up everywhere.

She managed to piss Max off so when she wasn't paying attention he nearly pushed her into a ditch.

And then Max taunted her for the rest of the day and almost set her on fire.

Yep, another great fucking day at camp Campbell.

She was pushed out of her thoughts when she nearly tripped over a large tree root poking out of the ground.

Looking up at David he had his normal smile on but it was more comforting. He directed his eyes to in front of them.

Just a few feet from the edge of one of the many rocky hills of sleepy peak was a blanket laying on the grass. No trees are sticks around either. Fireflies were glowing and flying around too.

David's ocean green eyes sparkling in the bright moonlight as his smile got a little bigger. He sat down on the blanket, Gwen followed.

"I-I know you've had a bad day, and nature isn't exactly your thing but it was so nice out here I thought maybe sitting out here a bit would be fun" David said so quietly Gwen almost didn't hear it.

"It's nice, thank you David" she said kindly. Yeah she wasn't a nature person like David was but it was rather nice.

About an hour passed now and the two were just laying down on the blanket star gazing.

"That one looks like mwuak!" David said excitedly. Gwen smiled warmly at him. Well it was more of a half smile half smirk.

She was quite almost the whole time but she found it loud silence between them comfortable. She didn't even realize she was holding David's hand at first. Once she did she couldn't hide the blush and smile on her face.

"Hey, David?" Gwen asked, sitting up.

"Yeah?" David answered, sitting up as well.

"I just wanted to say thank you again, this was really nice" 

"Oh it's no problem! Anything for my best friend and CBFL!" He said brightly. 

Gwen couldn't help but smile.


End file.
